Goods for sale are often set out for display in stores so that customers may view and select the goods for purchase. In order to increase sales, the goods may be displayed within easy reach of the customers. Unfortunately, increased visibility and/or availability may also increase the opportunities for theft. Depending upon a number of factors, the goods may include a variety of security measures to reduce theft. For example, relatively small and valuable items may be kept behind a counter and/or in a locked security cabinet. However, these and other deterrents may reduce visibility of the goods and result in lower sales.
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags may be used in conjunction with detectors for some goods to deter theft without reducing visibility. A variety of EAS systems are available such as, for example: magneto-harmonic; acousto-magnetic; radio frequency; microwave; and the like. However, these tags increase the cost of each article and may not be appropriate for some venues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a security device and method of securing goods for sale that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.